Anime of all Kinds Collide
by Inu-grrl01
Summary: Okay this is a story were all kinds of anime are in one story. You can also have a character of your own if you want. Just tell me, but so far i have Yu-Gi-Oh, kingdom Hearts and comming soon is Inu-yasha and Ranma. If you want any anime that you like in
1. The Characters meet

A/N: okay remember, This is a anime crossover. So if you wanna add any new characters that  
  
you wanna be or made up, please tell me, K? E-mail me or just review it to me.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter one: The characters meet  
  
Yugi and his friend s all walked down the alley of a strange new world, it was really weird  
  
noting all the strange stuff it held, especially this one room called the Gizmo Room. What was  
  
this place? This thought ran through out every ones mind as they continued walking.   
  
" Uma, shouldn't we ask someone where we are?" Yugi asked not asking anyone one in  
  
particular.  
  
" Of course not!" Joey said as he turned his head as if looking for anyone trying to sneak up on  
  
him. " besides we don't know these strange peoples or any one here, they might have some  
  
really strong cards compared to ours."  
  
" to ours?" Yugi said looking at Joey with a look of disbelief.   
  
" Um, I mean, myyy cards, hee, hee, hee, ugh..." He trailed off as Yugi Tristan and Ryo Bakura  
  
all laughed wildly.  
  
" Ohh, dome on you guys." Tea' interrupted, " It's not right to laugh at a friend."  
  
" She's right you guys." yugi said with a small snicker, " we-were sorry Joey."  
  
" No prob! I can handle a little laughter." Joey said proudly.  
  
As they all turned the corner, they saw something that bewildered them all. There in the middle  
  
of the road was a girl with some strange king of weapon the was Gold and had lota of different  
  
things upon it,( For those that have played Kingdom Hearts , It's the Ultima Weapon.) And it  
  
sorta resembled a key of some sort.  
  
" W-what are they doing, and what is that thing!?" Tea' announced as she hid behind The now  
  
Yami Yugi. There, Fighting against the girl, was some kind of monster, no there were tons of  
  
them, like 30!  
  
" I don't know, c- could they be a new type of card?" Tristan asked a little shaky in the voice.  
  
" Definitely not." said Yami yugi as he started to pul out his deck and arm hologram thingy.( I  
  
don't know what it's called bot it goes on your arm and it holds the cards and you fight your  
  
cards with it or oh! who cares!!!) " That is definitely a human and that ting is not!"  
  
All of the gang ran out to see more of what was happening, but the time they reached the girl,  
  
she had already beaten every single one of them! Every one stopped suddenly as the were all  
  
amazed at how fast this girl could fight them off. The girl turned around to see all of these  
  
strange new peoples standing there watching her,  
  
" H-Hi! I didn't realize that I had company!" the girl said. She had short Amber hair, lovely blue  
  
eyes and fair skin.( For those who haven't figured it out yet, she's Sora's and Kairi's daughter,  
  
she took after Kairi in looks, and after Sora in ego.) Every one backed away as she came closer.  
  
" Okay... my names Yui. What's yours?"She said nting that they were acting as if they were from  
  
another world.  
  
" Um, I'm Joey"  
  
" I'm Tristan"  
  
  
  
" I'm Bakura"  
  
" I'm Tea"  
  
" and I'm yugi"  
  
"Well, you all look like you've seen a ghost or something, what's up?"She looked happy but  
  
kinda wigged out.  
  
"Well, how did you defeat all those monsters by yourself?" Tea was sorta shaky.  
  
" you mean the heartless?" Yui interrupted.  
  
" yeah, well what ever they are, they sure were... different." tea twitched at the thought.  
  
" But we were very impressed with your dueling strength, it was incredible!" Yami Yugi seemed  
  
ecstatic.  
  
" Dueling Strength?, You mean how strong I am, well I guess I do have to be strong. That is if I  
  
already mastered the Keyblade Ultima Weapon!" Yui said as she did a little victory move.  
  
" Yeah, well do you know where we are/" Joey looked around once again as he asked.  
  
" you mean you don't know?" Yui replied,  
  
" ......" everyone was quiet.  
  
" well, your in Traverse town."  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
A/N: okay so far we have kingdom hearts and Yu-Gi-Oh. But just try to imagine that they are  
  
kinda the same style of art, not so different. Also here is Yui's profile, and don't forget to review  
  
or I won't continue writing.  
  
Name: Yui   
  
Age: 14  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Hair: Short( like Kairi's) Amber  
  
Eyes: Royal blue  
  
Clothes: A white short shirt with a red small jean coat, with belts on her upper arms. A small  
  
black tutu( tiny) over black small leather shorts, with a red belt over the ends of the shorts, which  
  
are connected to a little higher than the knee red lose kinda at the top tight at the bottom boots.  
  
Oh, and read gloves.( I know really complicated but really cool lookin, if you want a pictue tell  
  
me)  
  
Weapon: Keyblade 


	2. Who are all these peoples?

A/N: okay, this story seems to be going well, so we have a couple new characters coming in, and  
  
Inu-yasha characters. I would like to thank everyone how has reviewed my story. so...!Thanx  
  
Chapter two: Who are these people!?  
  
"Traverse Town?" Tea asked as if she were kinda frightened, that was before Yami Yugi put His  
  
arm on her shoulder.  
  
" Are you from this town, Yui?" Yami Yugi asked.  
  
"Well no duh! Aren't you?" She got her question answered when no one answered her question.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
" So, your from another world?" Yui looked really frightened by this , that is until she  
  
remembered a story that her father had once told her." Hey, My dad once told me a story where  
  
all the worlds were connected , and the heartless flooded in, only, it was never sealed properly  
  
because the one who sealed it, his heart was full of sorrow and regret... He never said who sealed  
  
it though." Everyone was silent.  
  
" sooo..." It gave Yui the creeps when they did this to her, " where you from, I mean what world,  
  
that is..."  
  
" We're from a world were you use duel monsters for monsters, not fists or weapons." said Yami  
  
Yugi sounding as hot as ever.( I claim Yami Yugi!, I claimed him years ago!!)   
  
" ohhh! What are duel monsters?" She said as she closed in to see what e was holding. Yami  
  
Yugi started to turn red as he realized how close their faces were, but she didn't really seem to  
  
mind. Tea' squinted her eyes in disgust, and do I smell a hint of jealousy?   
  
' what, what's this feeling, when I see her I' Yami Yugi's thinking process was cut off by a loud  
  
sound behind him.  
  
" Everyone get back!!" Yui yelled as she summoned The Ultima keyblade. Then suddenly, out  
  
of from behind the wall where the Accessory shop stood.  
  
" get off of me you- you thing!" A girl that was dressed in mens wear came out from behind the  
  
shop yelling as she fought off lots of heartless.  
  
" Cricket?!" exclaimed Yui as she lowered her weapon," w-what are you doing you can't beat  
  
them with that thing!"  
  
" You wanna bet?!" Cricket yelled back," aaaauuuggghhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" She sent all the of the  
  
heartless flying backward into the wall, smashing them into nothingness. " *pant* *pant*, see?"  
  
The girl walked over to the whole group. She had cut to the shoulders brown hair, and yes that  
  
seemed to change colors in the mood(silver, green, blue, and some kind of amberish shade)She  
  
wore a collared shirt, more like a businessman would wear then a 15 year old girl, dress pants,  
  
knee-high boots, a black trench coat, and a Fedor( god father hat) and lastly arm warmer's . Her  
  
weapon though, seemed really amazing, it was a sword called...Sting!!(from Lord of the  
  
rings)and her personality seemed to be one that you could tell just by looking at her... bold.  
  
" So, Yui, do you like my new sword? Of course, It's not as near a "special" as yours." Cricket  
  
said quoting the word special.  
  
" of course it's not!" Replied Yui bragging a bit, " but yeah, it'beautiful! Nice and – OUCH!!!"  
  
Yui had accidentally cut herself on the blade  
  
" Owww, it hurts!" Yui had squeezed her finger as Yami Yugi came to see what wrong.  
  
" What's the matter!? Are you okay Yui!?" Yami Yugi had a terrified look upon his faced.  
  
" I-It's just a, a little cut, that's all" She said as tears threatened to fall as they swelled her eyes.  
  
" No ths could get infected we need to get it wrapped fast." Yami Yugi tore off a piece of his  
  
shirt and wrapped it around her gash, and tightened it so it wouldn't fall off. " There. All better  
  
now." Yui was speechless, she couldn't do anything but blush. " t-thanks" she said as they both  
  
turned really, really red. Tea in the back round was about to blow as she saw this site.  
  
" Calm down Tea", said Bakura as her saw this, " we all know that you like him"  
  
" I—DO—Not— like— him!!" she yelled in his face convincing him  
  
Cricket stood there not even realizing this at all as all should could see was how damn hot This  
  
kid was.  
  
" Sooo!!" said Cricket as she turned Yami Yugi towards her, " who is this little scrumptious boy,  
  
oh excuse me, man...." Yami Yugi twitched at this, He was getting hit on by everyone except the  
  
one person he wanted to be hit on by.  
  
" You leave him alone, you, you bug!!!" yelled Tea she was about to go on rampage!  
  
" What did you call me!" yelled Cricket as she dropped Yami Yugi on his bum.  
  
" A bug!" yelled Tea in a threatening voice.  
  
Cricket grabbed her by the shirt, " So having the name Cricket automatically makes me bug does  
  
it?! Does it?!" Cricket was about to beat the crap out of Tea hadn't been for Tristan.  
  
" Okay, that's enough you too."Tristan separated the two.  
  
Both sneered at him as they walked their different ways.  
  
************* Back at the Traverse Town Hotel*************************************  
  
" So the must some reason that we all came together, I always have believed in destiny."Cricket  
  
said as she sat on Yui's bed.  
  
  
  
Yui walked out from the other room with some drinks for everyone. " Well, I believe it, but  
  
then again, way have something tell your future when you can forage your destiny, thats what my  
  
uncle, used to always say yo my dad."  
  
"Well d you suppose, that we'll meet ant other people that don't belong here?" Said Tea as she  
  
took her drank.  
  
" It all depends I mean– " Joey was cut off as the all heard noise in the back round.  
  
" What was that!?" Yelled Bakura as he stood up suddenly.  
  
" Lets go check it out!" said Yui as they ran outside.  
  
When the got out side they saw what had made everyone yell. There before them was a Dog  
  
demon, a strange Human with a school outfit, a Demon slayer a monk a baby fox demon a wolf  
  
demon and a teen with a fox tail and fox and ears along with fangs. She looked about 14, was  
  
female( no duh!) Short amber hair, royal blue eyes and she wore a white shirt with belts round  
  
the arms and black pants over black, with a red belt over the pants.  
  
" She, she looks like you Yui!" said Yami Yugi as he came up from behind her.  
  
" hey! You! Whats with taking my clothes and style!!!!!Get your own!!!" Yui yelled in fury.  
  
" Stop yelling Yui!!" Yelled Cricket.  
  
" why?!"yelled Yui back because thats the least of our problems!"   
  
Yui turned and saw the dog demon coming straight at them in attack position.  
  
"You guy, get ready" said Yui Summoning her keyblade, " Ths is gonna be a loooonnng fight."  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Okay, so what do you think? R&R, please!!!! Also I need some male characters, I mean I  
  
have tons of them to add, since I am a manga artist( smiles proudly) Oh! And in the next chapter,  
  
I hope to have Tenchi and Trigun. 


	3. The Fox Girl From Hell

A/N: okay, well, I don't see anyone else wanting to be in my story bu the two that reviewed, so  
  
not for this chapter buddie!!!! Well, now that we've introduced Inu-yasha's gang, oh! And don't  
  
worry Sesshoumaru fans, he will come in later. So I hope to be seeing Trigun and Ranma here, so  
  
on with the story!!  
  
Chapter Three: The fox Girl From Hell.  
  
Inu-yasha suddenly took a swing at Yui, barely missing her at most.   
  
" W-What are doing , stoppp!!!!!!!" yelled Yui as she dodged Inu-yasha once more.  
  
" Need to kill more!!" He yelled as his eyes flashed red.  
  
" HHHAHAAAHAHAHAHA!!!" Laughed the young fox girl as she floated around Inu-yasha's  
  
shoulder the whole time. " Go Inu-yasha Kill!!" she said as she pointed her finger their way.  
  
" Inu-yasha?" Said Cricket as she took out the Sting blade and deafened Yui as she got up off the  
  
ground.  
  
  
  
" Yui, Cricket get out of here, this could be dangerous !!" yell's Yami Yugi as he and Joey  
  
summoned the top monsters, Joey and his Red eyes black dragon, and Yami Yugi with his  
  
Shiflier the Sky dragon.  
  
" Yeah, let Yugi and I take care of this one! Go Red eyes black dragon, get rid of this mangy  
  
mutt!!" Yelled Joey as His red Eyes went out for attack.  
  
"No. Stop! He's not himself!!!" Yelled a young girl that was holding a bow.  
  
" Shut your mouth Kagome, these people are in our way!!!" Yelled the girl with inu-yasha .  
  
"No, Amber! This isn't right! Inu-yasha SIT!!!" as the girl said this Inu-yasha fell flat on the  
  
ground , well into the cement.  
  
Everyone stopped not daring to laugh, that is besides Joey who was in the back round laughing so  
  
hard he was crying.  
  
" w- what in the seven hells!!!" Inu-yasha got up to everyone looking at him in a strange way.  
  
" Are-uh- you gonna attack us again?" said tea stupidly as she walked over.  
  
" Attack you?! Who the hell are all you humans?!!!"He yelled as he jumped to his feet.  
  
" Amber, where are we?" Kagome asked as she came closer.  
  
Everyone just stood there and looked at each other. Total confusion, and a little frightened.  
  
" Well, It seems that we have fallen into some kind of other world... OH well, we should still  
  
attack them if you know what I mean" Said Amber as she took her hand and cracked her  
  
knuckles.  
  
( LISTEN EVERYBODY!!! I WAS OUT OF TOWN FOR A BIT SO IT TOOK A WHILE TO  
  
GET THE REVIEWS AND ALL, SO WILL BE NEW CHARACTERS IN THIS ONE, ALSO  
  
TRIGUN. : PEOPLE CHEER!!: OKAY SO ANYWAYS, YOUR CHARACTERS WILL BE  
  
APPEARING, DON'T WORRY.)  
  
" No, this isn't the time to be fighting amongst ourselves.." Said Kagome as she stepped  
  
forward. " I'm kaogme.."  
  
" I'm Miroku."  
  
" I'm Sango"  
  
" And this is Kiara, my pet" sango added.   
  
" I'm Shippou"  
  
" I'm Amber"  
  
" And I'm Inu-yasha."  
  
" Well, now that we're all aquatinted, Who the hell are you?!" yelled Inu-yasha getting really  
  
made at the fact that he was really, really confused.  
  
" Listen, Calm down." Said Tea' as she walked up to him, " Lets just go back to the hotel where  
  
Yui stays and explain this whole thing about what happened and just, just calm down."   
  
Everyone agreed and all walked back up to the stairs of the 2nd district, but as soon as the  
  
touched the platform, a gun shot hit right before Yami Yugi's feet. Everyone backed up and hid  
  
behind Yui.  
  
" Hey!!! are you all expecting me to fight!?"She hella sweat dropped as her eyes got small.  
  
" well yeah.." Joey said quivering " aren't you the great and mighty Keyblade master?"  
  
" well yeah, but " she was cut off by the sound of some guys really hot voice.  
  
" Step back and hold your hands up... do we really have to do this Meryl?"  
  
" Yes! Of course we do!! They might wanna kill us!"  
  
Lots of different female voices were coming from out of behind the gizmo shop door. About  
  
Two, oh! And maybe like Two guy voices.( I know that Wolfwood died in the show, but oh  
  
well.)  
  
" Will everyone just shut up?!" yelled a man as he came from out of the Gizmo Room.  
  
He held a vert big cross thingy, and wore a blue suitish type thingy too.   
  
" Okay, here is the deal, we're lost and" he was cut off by Amber.  
  
"We're?"  
  
He twitched at that, but then suddenly pulled 2 young women and a man from behind the door.  
  
One woman wore tights that were blue and some kind of white skirted suit with a cape over it she  
  
had blue eyes and short blue hair, the other had a long cape like dress over a business suit and  
  
had very light blue eyes that seemed cheerful, and long dirty blonde hair, and was extremely tall.   
  
The man seemed really tall as well and wore a long red over coat with a silver gun on his waist.  
  
He had blonde spiked hair, and prettyful blue eyes.  
  
  
  
" See?, now as I was saying, we're lost and" he was yet again cut off.  
  
" Who are you" Yui Interrupted.  
  
" Will you listen?!" The dude yelled again getting impatient.  
  
" I'm Meryl Strife, Of the Bernadelly Incurrence company."  
  
" And I'm Milly Thomas "  
  
" I'm Nicholas D. Wolfwood, But you may call me Wolfwood.  
  
" I'm vash.."  
  
" The stampede he means." added Meryl.  
  
" Who's he?" Asked Sango as Kiara, her pet, jumped on her shoulder.  
  
" That's not the point!" Yelled wolfwood as he finally blew, " Where the hell are we?!"   
  
Everyone was silent...  
  
" Your in Traverse Town.." Said Tristan as he stepped back.  
  
" Traverse town? Where's, that?"Asked Vash as he finally got off of his butt.  
  
" It's a town, now, Okay, I can understand when some people accidentally get stuck in another  
  
world, but when there's about what 30 other people that don't belong here, but when they all end  
  
up Here, In Traverse Town, THEN I KNOW THAT SOMETHING IS SERIOUSLY FREAKED  
  
UP HERE!!" Yelled Yui as she couldn't take it anymore!!  
  
*** back at the hotel, the needed a bigger room*****************************  
  
" Why the hell is everybody from another world coming directly to this one?" Yui asked for like  
  
thirtieth time.  
  
" No one knows , but what we do know is that there is a reason, because this doesn't just happen  
  
on accident." Tea' added her 2 scents.  
  
" Well, then does that mean that all of us here all came from other kinds of worlds?" Meryl was  
  
starting to get lost.  
  
" Everyone except Yui and I.." Cricket added as she comforted Yui who was about to cry,  
  
" Well then, doesn't that mean that others will be coming as well, that means we should get  
  
prepared as soon as possible. Right?" Tea' as she stood up proudly.  
  
" Tea's right, we should all go and get ready for anyone else that comes, because if they do then  
  
we , well we'll be ready." Yami Yugi said in a kinda confused way himself.  
  
" Well, then we should get to work, you guys, and in that I mean atual guys can stay in these two  
  
rooms, the girls can come with me and rent 2 other rooms." Yui said as she stood up from the  
  
bed and whipped away her tears.  
  
" Already done" Said Sango and Miroku walked in holding 2 keys.  
  
" Oh thanx so much!" said Yui as she bowed in thanx. Miroku took advantage of this chance and  
  
tried to grab her behind, but only got smacked by Sango.  
  
Cricket started laughing as from the side of her across the room Bakuka stared at her. He had  
  
secretly liked her, and thought that she was really, really pretty, and he started blushing as she  
  
turned to him and waved with a cat like smile.  
  
" Okay well the rooms are prepared as the girls gathered their stuff and walked out of the room.  
  
All the guys sat there in total boredom, as that was until a Girl came crashing through their  
  
window unconscious.  
  
She looked about 15, had Silver with small tints of blue in them eyes. Her hair was midnight  
  
black with sky blue and silver streaks in it, as if to match her eyes. Her hair was in a long  
  
ponytail that went down to her waist. She wore a black jacket that fell over her knees , a black  
  
skirt that was over some denim faded jeans, a white shirt that was a turtleneck , a pair of thinly  
  
blue framed sunglasses which were planted firmly on the top of her head., and silver chained  
  
necklace with 3 charms on it( crecent moon, sun, and a black star) a pair of roller blade sneakers,  
  
the ones that have skates on the bottom. She seemed to have Bow in her hand that was engraved  
  
with stars, crecent moons, and suns. She also had a knife like sword to her side.  
  
" What the?" said Inu-yasha as he picked her up from the ground.  
  
" What happened?!" yelled Yui as she came in with a shocked expression on her face when she  
  
saw the girl.  
  
" It's not what it looks like really!" said Tristan as he pointed at the window, " she came crashing  
  
through the window.   
  
" What?" Yui went to the window and was pushed back by a boy with a little black braid on the  
  
back of his head.  
  
"Mizki? Are you all right" The boy came into the room not even thinking about the others there  
  
and took the girl, he was about to take the girl and leave but.  
  
" Wait, where are you going?" Yui ran after him.  
  
" Hmm? Oh, I guess I didn't really realize there where people around" He said as he came back  
  
into the room, " This is Mizuki and I'm ranma, Ranma Soatome. Nice to meet you."  
  
He looked around at everybody, and only saw one girl surrounded by guys.  
  
" Are, are you the only girl here?" He seemed sorta protective of because he didn't know who  
  
these guys where.  
  
" Oh, no! I sleep in the other room with the others. Do, do you have any place to stay? Are there  
  
any other people with you?" Yui already knew that he wasn't from this world.  
  
"Yeah, there downstairs, and we were next to this place, when Mizuki was thrown up here by a  
  
monster, I don't exactly know how we came to get here, but it's like were in a diff" He was cut  
  
off be Yui,   
  
" A different world? You are in a different world, This is Traverse Town, now go get everyone  
  
down there, and come up here we have a room waiting for you guys to stay in." She took Mizuki  
  
from him.  
  
" Wow! Thax! It's like you were expecting us!" and with that he was on his way down stairs to  
  
get the others.  
  
Yui walked out of the boys room and closed the door. Her eyes flashed a deep red.  
  
" You have no Idea, heh, heh."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I know big time cliff hanger! What's happened to Yui, is she possesssed, or has she been  
  
cloned?! Find out in the next chapter of, When Anime of All Kinds Collide!   
  
Also I'm sorry if your character wasn't put I yet, I promise it will be in the next chapter, I just  
  
didn't want it to be any longer. Please R&R, thanx! 


	4. The Shape Shifter?

A/N: Well, here is the low down, this chapter might be a tad short considering the fact that well,  
  
Kikiader is coming on in 30 minutes. On with the story.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Four: The Shape shifter.  
  
Yui walked down the hall of the hotel, barely anybody used these rooms anymore. She  
  
walked into a room, the green Room to be exact and suddenly shifted in to this strange demon,  
  
that was all blue and had red eyes. She walked to the closet door and opened it.  
  
" Well hello there Yui, are you comfy?" Yui shook her head but couldn't say anything mainly  
  
cause she was gagged and she was tied up so she couldn't move, " That's good' said the demon  
  
as she shifted herself into Yui's X boyfriend, Lemon. He had some kind of spiky red hair with a  
  
black streak, he had blue eyes, and he wore a black type suit with red clips up to the top of neck  
  
which was loose.  
  
" I think I'll go see Cricket and maybe this Yami Yugi boy, Heh, heh." She then closed the door  
  
and walked out of the room saying a little poem that went like this:  
  
And out of the darkness, zombies did crawl  
  
Through the pain and suffering he brought to them all  
  
Away ran the children to hide in their beds,  
  
For fear that the devil would chop of their heads, HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
**************back in the boys room***********************************  
  
" hey you guys?" asked Yuig, he was no longer in his Yami form.  
  
"Yeah?" Said Ranma as he gulped up another cup of instant ramen.  
  
" Do, Do you think Yui's cute?" he seemed to blush at his own question.  
  
Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing and look at him... Then everyone jumped at  
  
Yugi and were all around him asking questions.  
  
" do you like her?"  
  
" did something happen?"  
  
" I thought you too looked suspicious, so how was she?"  
  
All the guys were asking him all these questions all at once, it was insane. So Yugi did the only  
  
thing he could think of doing, he became Yami Yugi.  
  
" Everyone get off of me!!" He yelled and lunged everyone off.  
  
" I don't know what your problem is but he just asked one question, get that through your head!  
  
Okay yugi, you can come back out now... What? You don't, but you can't do this, no ones in  
  
danger!"   
  
All the guys looked at Yami Yugi, then suddenly realized that it wasn't yugi that wanted the  
  
question answered, but Yami Yugi! All the guys lunged at him.  
  
" So it was you the whole time!"  
  
" Why you, making poor little Yugi do your dirty work."  
  
" Did I miss something?"  
  
Everyone looked towards the door. There standing in the door way was Lemon, a guy of which  
  
the y didn't know the name of yet, wait what?!  
  
Oh well, on with the story.  
  
" Hi, I'm lemon, I'm Yui's boyfriend, do you know where I can find her?" he walked in and sat  
  
on the bed.  
  
Everyone looked down at Yami Yugi who was in complete shock, he only looked out the door,  
  
then he shook it off and got up.  
  
" N-no, wasn't she out there?, she should've been." He seemed to be just plan Yugi for this one.  
  
" Why no, she wasn't there, could she be somewhere else in this hotel" Lemon said acting slyish.  
  
All the guys nodded with a crept out look upon their faces, something about this dude was very  
  
uneasy.  
  
" Yeah, there is somewhere she could be said Ranma as he stepped forward. But Why would we  
  
tell you?" All the guys got closer and closer to Lemon.  
  
" cause if you don't.." everyone was quiet, "then...I won't give you this Hentai XXX calendar!"  
  
" OHHHHH!!" everyone jumped toward him but he pulled it back.  
  
" Show me where she is..." He said with a sly grin.  
  
" you're a hard Bargainer....." said Miroku as he opened the door. " follow us, she's this way."  
  
All the guys walked down the hall totally surrounding Lemon so that he couldn't pull anything.  
  
Every one guy had some special to them in there, and 4 in Ranma's case.  
  
" here we are.." said Bakura as he opened the door . As they opened the door tons of pillows  
  
came crashing at them.  
  
" Get out you Perverts!!!!" Yelled Akane tendo as she pulled her shirt back on, it seemed that she  
  
had been getting ready for bed since it was already 12 Midnight.  
  
" Hey!!! why are you freak'in out, stop!!!!!" yelled Joey as he grabbed a pillow, but then noticed  
  
that most of the girls were in their under garments. He suddenly blushed and looked away.  
  
" Well, my fair ladies.." said lemon as the guys looked at him in disgust," may I come in?"  
  
The girls looked at how wonderfully cute this guy was and let him in, hands down.  
  
" S-S-So what brings you here?" asked Akane as she was totally envious. Ranma did not like  
  
that. But on the other side of the room, they guys had just noticed that Vash had been down in the  
  
girls room the whole time, probably telling them about his current heroic events.  
  
" I came here to visit my girlfriend, Yui."  
  
" Girlfriend, Shampoo said as she got off him," then why lemon here, besides Shampoo no see  
  
Yui, at least yet."  
  
Well, then , I guess I have Business elsewhere." he said as he smiled making all the girls wanna  
  
melt. All the guys where gonna blow.  
  
" Com'mon lover boy!" yelled Joey as he pulled him out of the room closing the door behind  
  
him. " Lets go find Yui, shall we."  
  
" Wait!!!" yelled Cricket as stepped into the hall, she was dressed in some kind of silk, SHORT   
  
night gown with ruffles at the end, the sight of this made Bakura get al little excited, if you know  
  
what I mean. Heh, heh.  
  
" You, there lemon, you aren't going out with Yui, you guys broke up a while ago!" She seemed  
  
quite frightened for some odd reason.  
  
" Wait! What?!" Yugi was really confused.  
  
" She's lying!" yelled lemon as he started to sweat, a lot.  
  
" Besides, you can't be lemon." said Cricket as she stepped forward.  
  
" Why not!?" he yelled back.  
  
Then with a faint whisper, she said, " Because, Lemons... Dead.."  
  
Everyone froze, in total shock..  
  
" What?...." said Yugi and Tristan at the same time.  
  
" Well, miss smarty pants, looked like you figured me out didn't you. Well that doesn't matter."  
  
Suddenly Lemon transformed in to some kind of creature. " Because I'll kill you anyways!!"   
  
The creature lunged at Cricket with all his might, but she dodged because she summoned the  
  
Sting just in time.  
  
" What is he?!" yelled all the guys watching her fight him off. He had ears on the top of his head,  
  
and A tail, he was, some kind of demon.  
  
" I don't know but, well I can beat him", and with that she through him in to the wall, with her  
  
knife in him.  
  
" NOOOOO!!!" Suddenly, another kind of creature that looked sorta like him, only she had a  
  
long braid of hair that seemed purple, and covered half of her face. Her ears were a light brown  
  
along with her tail. She wore some kind of Lock thingy on her neck with a sleeveless tank top  
  
that joined at the neck, and over that was a kind of small over coat, with shorts and some kind of  
  
arm and leg wraps on her limbs, along with her boots. She seemed to be at least the same height  
  
as Inu-yasha.  
  
" He's my only relative alive, please, don't kill him.." This girl seemed really sincere about this  
  
whole thing.  
  
" Who are you two" It was Yami speaking, Not Yugi this time.  
  
" My name is Tyukaku, and this is my brother, Jin. We're on the run, and we needed a place to  
  
stay, but we don't have one so we saw Yui, and she seemed really nice, so we asked her if we  
  
could stay here, but she said that needed to ask the other, and Jin, doesn't like to be patient so he  
  
decided to take matter's into his own hands., I'm terrible sorry , 'bout all this."  
  
" Wait did you say, Tyukaku?" Inu-yasha stepped Forward.  
  
" Inu-yasha?" she said as she stood up.  
  
" It's you how did you get here? When did you get her?!" He seemed to be ecstatic.  
  
" I, I didn't know you were here, how you been?"  
  
The two were stumbling over words over and over as if they knew each other.  
  
" Um, did we miss something?" asked Miroku as he stepped forward towards them.  
  
" Oh, yeah!" said Inu-yasha as he looked back, " This is Tyukaku,"   
  
" We got that part." Miroku interrupted.  
  
" Will you just listen?!" Inu-yasha has a big attitude problem, have ya noticed?  
  
" Tyukaku and I have been friend since child hood, she's a legendary Neko Demon."  
  
" Neko?" asked Ranma.  
  
" Neko, it's what we are", she said.  
  
" Okay, that's enough for intro's, now where is Yui?" Said Cricket sternly.  
  
" Oh!! Follow me!" Said Tyukaku as she walked past them.  
  
" Wait!"   
  
Everyone looked behind them to find Amber and Mizuki standing there.  
  
"We want to come too, Mizuki doesn't know everyone yet and wants some time to get to know  
  
you all." said Amber as she walked past them to the front.  
  
" That's fine" said Yami, " now lets go!"  
  
They all entered a room where that closet was set in the back with a lock on the door, but when  
  
they got there, the lock was broken.  
  
" Where is she?" asked Mizuki as she looked in side.  
  
" I- I don't get it! She was here awhile ago, she should still be here!!" Everyone searched the  
  
room till Amber noticed the window.  
  
" Hey! Guys! Come here, look at this!"  
  
The window was open and you could tell that someone had gone out it.  
  
" But if she had escaped, she would have gone out the door..."  
  
Everyone looked at each other as they finally realized something. Then they all bolted towards  
  
the door. Everyone ran down the hall as fast as they could, Amber, Inu-yasha and Tyukaku in the  
  
front because of there special powers. As they passed the girls room, all the girls got suspicious  
  
as some of them followed the rest of the people running.  
  
By the time they got out side, they were in the middle of a storm. It was raining, lighting was  
  
crashing above and the thunder was really, really loud. The group all looked around, and there  
  
was still no sign of Yui. That was till Sango noticed something on the ground of the Second  
  
district.... It was Yui.  
  
" OH my god!! You guys, I found Yui! Everyone ran down the Stair, and some just jumped over  
  
the brick wall.  
  
When they got there she was on the groung unconscious, lying in the rain.  
  
Kagome got on the ground next to her, and slowly picked her up in her lap.  
  
" Wait, something's wrong!" yelled Tyukaku as she knelt next to her.   
  
Tyukaku held up her head and looked at her neck, and gasped. Then looked at at Yui herself.  
  
" You guys, look at this.." Everyone there knelt down as far as they could, and saw the  
  
unexpected. There on Yui's neck, were two wholes Horizontally.  
  
" What the?!" yelled Tristan as he BACKED AWAY.  
  
" Yui, she's" Tyukaku, had paused, " She's been bitten....by a vampire.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ohhh!! Don't you just love cliffhangers? Sorry it took so long for me to get this up I was out of  
  
the house for a while, Oh! And Darknesswithinonesheart, I swear I will send you those, pics, but  
  
I have something stalling okay, sorry! Plus I live in California, a hella long way fro you. Well  
  
R&R , k? 


	5. Vampire?

A/N: okay, well here is the low down folks, I got this e-mail that says that there is a convict on  
  
the loose, and he's already killed 56 women through the internet, well, you know what I mean.  
  
Okay, well if a guy/ she gets a hold of you through the internet and his/her name is  
  
Monkeyman935, or something like that, DO NOT REPLY, I repeat, DO NOT TALK TO THIS  
  
PERSON. k?  
  
Chapter Five: Vampire?  
  
Everyone looked at Yui with the kind of what's-gonna-happen-now? Look.  
  
" W-will, will she become a vampire, too?" asked Shippo as he backed away from her.  
  
" yeah, most likely, that si if she can take it..." said Tyukaku, as she whipped off the sweat  
  
coming off of Yui's head.  
  
" Who could have done this, and, could they still be out there?" asked Tea' as she brought some  
  
hot chocolate for some of the peoples and some hot water for Ranma, for when he went outside,  
  
he turned into a girl. ( for those that don't know, Ranma has a curse, that when touched by cold  
  
water, he will turn into a girl and a boy, by hot water, that's why he's called Ranma ½)  
  
" I don't know, but if he's still out there, we need to find this thing, and bring a stop to it." said  
  
Yami as he came through the crowd.  
  
" And I have just the thing!" said Miziuki as she held up her Bow and arrow, her bow was  
  
beautiful, it had all kinds of engravings of moons stars and suns. And to the side of it, was a  
  
couple Silver arrows, those would come in good use for this monster.  
  
" That's perfect for the job!" exclaimed Joey as he grabbed the bow from her and, looked  
  
carefully at it.  
  
" Hey!! Give that back!!!" yelled Mizuki as she and Joey jabbered at how got to hold it.  
  
" Be quiet everyone!! Yui's wak'in up!" yelled Inu-yasha as he grabbed the bow had through it at  
  
Mizuki.  
  
Everyone was cautious to this moment as they awaited for there friend to rise from her slumber.  
  
( okay.. That's just too freaky!) Yui groaned as she sat up in bed and shook her head fiercely, she  
  
had to blink a couple times before she could see anything clearly.  
  
" huh?" she said as if wanting to know why everyone was watching her." What happened?"  
  
She plopped back down on the bed and just sat there waiting for an answer.  
  
" well?" she looked up to see everyone staring at her mouth.  
  
" what?! Is there something in my teeth?!" she sat up quickly and looked around.  
  
" it's your teeth we're look'in at!" yelled Vash as he hid behind millie and wolfwood  
  
" What?" Yui turned over and grabbed a mirror from her side table and stared into it. There  
  
before her very eyes, were a pair of small fangs, one on each side of her mouth.  
  
" w-w-what the–?!" thankfully she was cut off by Tyukaku.  
  
" you see there has been a small twist in you multicellular structure and–," she too was cut off,  
  
this time by the person that she had cut off last time.  
  
" WHAT?!!!" yelled Yui as she didn't geta thing that Tyukau was saying.  
  
" Here let me explain this to you in words that make sense."Wolfwood looked at Tyukaku with a  
  
look of that told her that he was referring to her, in that kind of way, yeah...  
  
" you see, here we are normal people, and you were a normal person that was until you got   
  
kidnaped by a certain someone who just so happens to still be unconscious at the moment, so  
  
yeah, well It had come to our attention that you had also gotten kidnaped by someone while you  
  
kidnaped already, still with me?" Yui could hardly keep herself up she was so confused.  
  
" What the hell are talking about?!" Yui had quite the temper, and everyone there had just found  
  
that out.  
  
" well in other words.." he continued, " you were bitten by, and have now become a... vampire."  
  
" ..." she was silent. The only thing she could do was sit there and panic, but she couldn't panic  
  
either, for she had lost her breath all of a sudden, and she could feel it coming, the one thing that  
  
make this just a tad bit worse than it was... she fainted.  
  
(EVERYONE, I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE, I WAS ON  
  
RESTRICTION, SOOOOO SORRRRYYYYYYY!!!!! I REALLY MEAN IT! SO ON WITH  
  
THE STORY.)  
  
" Wake up, comm'on! Wake up Yui!" yelled cricket as she slapped her check a couple of  
  
times.  
  
" huh?" Yui sat up groggily as she shook her head than sprang forward.  
  
" Oh-My-God! You guys! I had the weirdest dream! I dreamt that I was bitten by a Vampire!!!"  
  
Everyone was quiet as non of them wanted to reveille the hard truth.  
  
" You guys it was just a dream right?" Yui said eyeing them all.  
  
" Well you see," said Tyukaku  
  
" well you see, it was just a dream, there's no possible way to tell that she's a vampire, they don't  
  
even exist!" exclaimed Wolfwood, turning to everyone, letting them know not to mention this  
  
until it was needed.  
  
" y-yeah, just a dream that's all it was ." said everyone sweat dropping.  
  
" good, because I would kill myself if I were a vampire." she said putting her legs over the bed  
  
" but, then why do I have these teeth?" she said   
  
" teeth? What teeth? Their all flat.." said Ranma trying not to give it away.  
  
"Really wow! Must be my imagination."she jumped off the bed and walked towards the door.  
  
Everyone was shocked at how gullible she was.  
  
" wait, someone's coming!" Yui said as she opened the door.  
  
Everyone came to the door and looked out. Noone was there, but Inu-yasha could hear a faint  
  
sound from inside a closet on the other side of the hotel.  
  
" That way!" he pointed to the hall as they all ran the direction, when the came te two different  
  
ways they could go, Inu-yasha pointed to one, but Yui begged to differ.  
  
" NO! It's this way, I swear! It's down this hall to the right , the door to the left of the Purple  
  
room.  
  
Everyone looked at her, as if they were all wondering the same thing. How did she know that?  
  
This thought ran through everyone's head.   
  
As they all agreed to go with her, they ran down t the corridor till they came to a closet where  
  
they heard noises from within.  
  
" Hey! Watch it Sgt.! That's my foot!! "  
  
" Be quiet Lulu!! We don't want to get caught!"  
  
" Both of you stop, I think I hear someone out there, listen.."  
  
From within the closet came a young boys voice along with, an older boy's and a weird one.  
  
Cricket walked over to the door and opened it. Three , no wait two humans , and A Duck?!  
  
Two teenage boys fell out, followed by a large duck that was dressed in Sargent clothes, holding  
  
an ax.   
  
" okay, explain." said a stern cricket  
  
" what?" asked Lulu as he got up. He wore some kind of indianish clothes, he was tan, he had big  
  
brown eyes and red spiked in the front of his dark hair.   
  
" I said explain !" he was starting to drive Crickets patience.  
  
" I'll explain" The next boy looked about 16, He too wore the same kinds of clothes, only he had  
  
a curved knife in the back of it. He was a lot more handsome, this made Yui want to faint at his  
  
appearance. He had tan skin, with green eyes. And what seemed to look like bleached by the sun  
  
blonde hair, with Black tips.  
  
" My name is Hugo, a Karayn fighter, from vast prairies of the Grasslands."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Okay, yeah I know, it's short by you know, I was grounded and I really need to update, Oh! And   
  
Darknesswithinonesheart, I lost you address, I'm such an idiot. Well, Anywho, I've added  
  
another game to the story. It's Suikoden 3 if you haven't noticed, if you want a pic, e-mail me,  
  
I'll send you one, Oh-My-God! Hugo is sooooo hot!!! 


	6. Suikoden 3 Characters Arrive!

AN: I feel sooooo bad people, listen it's been a LONG!!!!!!!!!!! Time since I've updated, so can  
  
you please forgive me? Oh!! I disclaim lemon, he's Candy palmers!! Oh, and I disclaim Inu-  
  
yasha, although one day he will be mine, MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! Oh and  
  
Trigun, Ranma, Suikoden 3, although that too will be mine!!! And all the other anime's that are  
  
in here. Oh!! And Read Mahogany, a story by Smiley-chan, and co-written by me!!! K?  
  
Chapter 6: Suikoden 3 Characters arrive!!!  
  
Yui looked baffled at Hugo, Lulu, and Sgt .Joe, the newest members to their LARGE  
  
group.   
  
" Sooo, your from Karaya....?" asked Joey a little confused.  
  
" Yes, all of us are, speaking of us..." Hugo pointed to the duck that was dressed in Sargent  
  
clothes, and carried a large Axe.   
  
" This is Sgt. Joe, and this..." he then pointed to the small boy about 14 years of age, " this is  
  
Lulu, my best friend, well, that is, as a human. My best friend(s) as animals are the Sargent and  
  
Fubar, who is out side."  
  
" Fubar?" asked cricket as she looked a little confused.   
  
" Yes, my griffin." Hugo said proudly.  
  
" A griffin?!" everyone exclaimed.  
  
" WOW!!! A real live Griffin!! I've always wanted to see one!!!" yelled Mizuki as she tossed  
  
down her bow and grabbed Hugo's hand.  
  
" May I meet this extraordinary creature that you speak of?!" she had eyes that gleamed with  
  
stars.  
  
" uh...." Hugo was a little scared at this behavior. He was used to the down to earth kind of  
  
actions, and he was, to boot, a little more mature than most f the guys there were.... I mean in the  
  
mental kind of way... and I guess in physical too.*:D  
  
" Com'mon!! Knock it off Mizuki!! He doesn't have too!!" yelled Ranma as he was gettin' a  
  
little jealous that all the guys have seemed to be showing up where to the girls liking.  
  
"No!!!" "Yes!!" " Ranma!!" What?!" *wham!!* A lot of noise was going on in that room as  
  
everyone seemed to be in a fight with someone else. Hugo just sat amazed that everyone could be  
  
so, so weird. He then looked across the room to where he saw a young girl (Yui) staring at him in  
  
total Awe. He cocked his head then blushed a bit as he turned away.   
  
Yui stared at him and could do nothing BUT stare. He was gorgeous!!!  
  
Hugo stared a little at her, and it seemed like eternity, the silence was to much for them to bare.   
  
"......"  
  
"......"  
  
They just stared.... that was until they noticed that everyone in the room was staring at them.  
  
They both face faulted into the ground. And turned to stare at everyone back. Yami looked down  
  
at Yui with a hurt expression. He couldn't believe it! Was she actually giving this, this Indianish  
  
boy the say look of compassion, that she had given him awhile earlier? Yami was deeply hurt,  
  
but refused to show it. Yui looked away from Yami, she was ashamed of herself that she hadn't  
  
taken in regard to Yam'i feelings.*CRASH!!!!*  
  
"Percival!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ouch!!!"  
  
There was a huge crash as a young man about 22 came straight through the door.  
  
" I'll kill you! I'll kill you, you bastard, if you ever try to pull something that fiendish EVER  
  
again!"  
  
Another young man about the same age, only with blonde hair instead of brown came through  
  
knocking Percival back on his butt with a push.  
  
" Borus!! Stop this!!"   
  
Then a young girl about 20 came in ,she was beautiful! She had long white hair, and beautiful  
  
silvery eyes. She wore a Knight suit, and it too was silver. She wore her hair up in some kind of  
  
wrapped up like bun, it was weird looking.   
  
"M-my lady!!" Borus said as he turned around to face his Captain.  
  
"What are you doing to Percival?" she said as she walked over and helped Percival up off the  
  
ground.  
  
Everyone was silent in the background as the three peoples quarreled over their mishaps.   
  
" ...um..who–" Yui was rudely interrupted.  
  
"But My lady, he was–" Borus couldn't continue, Chris wouldn't let him, she had to say what she  
  
thought first.   
  
" He was what borus? Trying to help me up after I was knocked out, that was all I saw!" she then  
  
straightened Percival up as he fully regained his poise.   
  
" Yes nothing, happened, I wasn't trying to pull anything, you were seeing things....-.-'... "  
  
Percival said as he walked back over to Borus and shot him a look.  
  
" Oh, yeah, ill be seeing things...When you stop being a lecherous pervert...." Borus waited for  
  
Lady Chris to walk before him, then jumped so that Percival couldn't walk close to her.  
  
They were about to leave the room, not even noticing that there were a was a hell of a lot of  
  
peoples were there.  
  
" Um, hello?" Yui said as she hoped they would here her.  
  
Hugo fought to the front of the crowd.  
  
" Chris!!!! Chris Lightfellow!!" Hugo yelled as he finally got to the front.  
  
" Huh?" Chris turned around to see Hugo standing there. "....Hugo...?"   
  
Percival and Borus turned in recognition of the name.   
  
" What r u doing here?" She said as she walked over to the crowd STILL not noticing how big it  
  
was.  
  
" I could say the same for u, how did u get here?" Hugo said looking at the big hole in the wall  
  
that the three had put there.  
  
" well, you see, it all started when..."   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Cliffhanger!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!   
  
Hey, like I said im really sorry that I didn't update for a LONG time, so pleaz don't kill  
  
me......ToT.  
  
Well, N E 1 wanna add something???? Okay well I have an idea, there is a place called  
  
www.funkytimes.com . Go there and go down to Crazy Chat type in a name, and you might be  
  
able to chat with me! Crazy Chat is a place where all the anime fans go, they go under anime  
  
characters, im DarkKagome, so if im there talk to me, but if im not, DON'T you dare use my  
  
name, pleaz. 


	7. Yui's story

An: this is going to be a really short story, but listen, I have this original story going at  
  
fictionpress.com, it's called My Roommate is an alien. And I think you should all read it, pleaz!  
  
Oh and read one called Mahogany too, it's by Smiley_Chan.  
  
Chapter 7:Yui's story.  
  
Yui walked down the hall she still couldn't believe that everyone suddenly was in her world  
  
within a matter of seconds, she just couldn't take it. Yui turned the corner and headed to her  
  
room, she needed some sleep and she kept getting this feeling that she wanted something to  
  
drink, but when she drank something, it didn't suffice her.  
  
She lay in her bed thinking off all the things that have happened over that last 48 hours or so, she  
  
really didn't feel like it but she needed to get everyone a way home back to their world's. They  
  
didn't belong there and she knew it, it wouldn't be right to have them all kept her for her  
  
company. Yui floated back in her memories of being a child.  
  
She had never really been popular with the other girls, I mean with the guys she was, cause she  
  
was so attractive, but, she wanted a friend, and she got one when she meet cricket. Yui smiled at  
  
the fact that she had so many friends now, and they were from other worlds, so they could tell her  
  
a many different stories that they each heard and things like that.  
  
She sat up in her bed and looked in the mirror everything was different now, with all the people  
  
that she had living with her. Good thing her parents weren't home.....heehee. She opened her  
  
mouth and looked at her teeth, and examined her teeth, and poked at her teeth. They WERE  
  
pointy and she knew it!! She just didn't believe that she was a vampire, not at all, right? Yui  
  
looked at her wrist and decided to make sure.  
  
She slowly and painlessly put a little cut on her wrist and licked it. Suddenly her senses went  
  
wild as she started to suck the blood from her blood like it was to save her life. She then parted  
  
from her arm and stared in the mirror. She had blood dripping from her mouth and her eyes  
  
looked like she couldn't take the urge to suck blood. Sh needed it, and wanted it, she couldn't  
  
live without it...And she knew exactly where to get it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
OOOOO!!! I really like this chapter! But then again I also love cliff hangers!! HAHAHA!!  
  
Guess what, I have 45 characters in this story, can you believe that!! 


	8. Yui's first attack, and last? Part 1

AN: sorry its been so long, but I have been really , and I mean REALLY busy, and I hope you  
  
can forgive me.  
  
Chapter 8: Yui's first attack, and last?  
  
Yui creped down the hall, the thirst for human blood eating away at her, she wanted it, she  
  
needed it. He eyes flashed red, she would attack a male, their blood was usually the thickest. Ag  
  
yes, she could practically taste it now. She smiled and walked into the guys first room closiing  
  
the door behind her. She was careful not to wake any of the guys as she made her way over to  
  
Yugi, who, for some reason wasn't asleep. Yugi turned and saw her.  
  
" Oh! Yui, what are y-" He was suddenly cut off by something that her didn't expect.  
  
Yui had kissed him! And right in the middle of their kiss, Yugi had transformed into Yami as  
  
he pulled away from her.  
  
" Yui...what are you doing..?" Yami said whipping his lips of the sweet taste. Yui smiled and  
  
stood up.  
  
" Follow me.." And with that she walked out of the room. Yami rose one eyebrow and stood up  
  
walking to the door so that he wouldn't walk on anyone. As soon as he was out he looked to his  
  
left to where Yui was leaning up against the wall. She turned in a sexy longing kind of way and  
  
went down the next hall. Yami gradually followed, not realizing what he was getting into. He  
  
followed her to a secluded area to where no one was she turned towards him and smiled..." one  
  
moment please...." She told him as she walked around the corner again. When she returned she  
  
was holding some kind of key, she then put the key into the wall, which weirded Yami out, and a  
  
secret path opened. She gracefully walked down the path and signaled for Yami to follow.  
  
Which, in this case, he did.  
  
They soon came upon, a kind of..old, musky, candle light room, that looked like an abandoned  
  
apartment. Yui sat down on silky patterned couch and patted it telling Yami to come, come and  
  
sit. Yami knew something was up, but the way she lured him, he couldn't resist, he sat down and  
  
looked her in the eyes, trying not to give in, and take her as his. She partially closed her eyes and  
  
glided her hand across his face, making him close his eyes in return. She smiled sweetly and got  
  
closer, so that their faces were only about 2 inches apart.  
  
" yami..." the way she said it, it seemed as if she was singing it. The glided her lips across his,  
  
not quite a kiss, but only to make him more enticed. He closed his eyes again, and Yui pressed  
  
her lips against his. He kissed her back and pulled closer towards her. She parted from him, and  
  
laid her head on his shoulder, he took the hint and started to kiss her neck gently. She giggled   
  
sexily and smiled again, she shifted her eyes towards his neck then back at him, he seemed to be  
  
busy, as he moved his hands up and down her body, now was the perfect time. She slid over his  
  
neck and licked it. He moaned at the feel. She smiled yet again, and opened her mouth revealing  
  
her fangs she rose her head and went in for the bite.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: so what'cha think, short, and very fluffy, I know but, I had to do it, If I wouldn't have who  
  
would?! 


End file.
